


A Mistake Worth Making

by thewonderlandishere



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz has boobs?, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I need sleep, Last year at Watford, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Watford, but im tempted to make it serious, hmm, i dont know how to tag this, idk - Freeform, lets see, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderlandishere/pseuds/thewonderlandishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I squawked again when I felt something jiggle. I looked down at my once flat chest and screamed.'</p><p>In which Baz is even more of a love-sick idiot than he already was but this time his mistake was not going to go un-noticed by Simon this time....or anyone with eyes that is.</p><p>Poor little Bazzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake Worth Making

Simon

 

It was a relatively peaceful morning, as peaceful as a morning could get when you live in the same room as your arch nemesis.

The prince of pricks himself, Baz, had been acting even more suspicious than usual and it was making me weary to get dressed near him. The man was a scheming bastard and I was not in the mood for his plots. 

However, now I thought about it, he hadn't actually done anything since our fifth year at Watford. I slipped on my shirt and went into our shared bathroom to brush my teeth, coated with sugar due to the sweets Penny had brought up last night whilst Baz was doing whatever weird shit he did in the catacombs.

The fact that Baz hadn't done anything for almost three years didn't make me trust him anymore though. He was completely untrustworthy. Crowley, it was clear the guy hated my guts to no end.

I brushed my teeth vigorously, purposely trying to get as much toothpaste residue on the mirror to piss off Baz. He hated to admit that he was a clean freak and I loved to take advantage of the fact.

I wonder why he hadn't done anything in so long though.

It really didn't make sense.

Was he biding his time?

Was he saving resources for a big fuck over at the end of this year; our last year together at Watford? I banished the latter thought immediately.

There was no way the asshole would be that sentimental. 

I planned to tell Penny. Penny would know what to think and do. Penny knew bludey everything. 

 

Baz

 

It was actually quite quiet this morning, which was surprising because 9:00am wasn't too early for a confrontation in our history.

I anticipated our fights almost every night, mostly because I looked forward to Snow's angry face. His golden curls hung in his malicious eyes when he was mad and it was a look I had so often imagined being used in very different situations.

The twat I was stupidly and completely in love with was in the bathroom at this moment and I had no desire to disrupt his daily routine, even though a part of me wanted to go in to stop him getting toothpaste on the mirror like he did every single morning. It drove my up the wall. 

I had tried a new spell last night, but I was too warm and wrapped up in my blankets to notice the difference I had intended to stir. 

Fiona had recommended the spell to me when she found out I had grown a devastatingly sappy feeling towards the mysterious 'Snow' or 'The ice melter' as Fiona called him. It was a running gag she had because she made jokes about me being an ice fortress no-one could melt back when my apathetic stage first started.

'This bloke must be something if it made you feel alive Baz' she had said, before stopping when she realised she was stepping onto unstable territory. I forgave her, but I didnt forgive her for the lame ice puns she made for weeks after I told her.

The spell was supposed to enlarge...a part of my body.

Fiona had said that it had worked for her boyfriend and I just couldn't stop myself from becoming curious and researching. 

The spell was 'Wake up some more my friend!' but I think I may have said 'friend's' in my tired frenzy last night, although I don't think it would make much difference.

I sat up, expecting to feel a change lower down my body and I jumped when I felt weight on my chest. I squawrked again when I felt something jiggle. I looked down at my once flat chest and screamed. 

There on my chest were two perky breasts, quite large in size and quite uncomfortable to my back already.

What the fuck had happened?!

 

Simon

 

My peaceful morning daze was interrupted by a screech coming from the room. I frowned, the only other person in the room was Baz and I don't think even Baz woud make such an ungodly noise. 

I finished brushing my teeth and splashed my face briefly with water before returning to the room to see what the fuss was about.

It was too early for bad shit to happen.

Was Baz ok? I heard myself think. 

I shook my head as I continued to the room.

Of course he was ok, Baz would never say if he wasn't ok; especially not to me. I felt sad that that could be case and that he might not tell me how he really felt half the time. I shook the feeling off. How ridiculous. I couldn't feel anything but hatred for the guy. 

Right?

I came into the room and closed my eyes, ready for an argument or something of the sort.

'Baz why the fuck are you screaming?' I opened my eyes to look out the window, 'It's too early in the morning for thi-'

I turned to look at him and the words died on my lips.

I couldn't breathe and I couldn't figure out if my lack of oxygen consumption was caused by fear, confusion or intense humour. My eyes met Baz's scared ones and then they met the two round boobs that poked out from his chest that was lifted unsteadily from the covers. 

There he lay desperately trying to hide himself with an angry, scared look on his face,with at least double D boobs placed on his chest.

I burst out laughing, ignoring Baz's screams and shouts of anger and embarrassment. 

This was absolute gold.

 

Baz

 

I looked at Simon and he looked at my newly-formed boobs that were poking out of my duvet.

I screeched once more in both embarrassment and anger as I tried to cover myself up from his shocked eyes. I was only humiliated more because he bursted out laughing.

The only thing that kept me from smashing everything around me, as well as him, in frustration was his wonderful, beautiful laughter. I had dreamt so many times about making that gorgeous sound pour from his mouth.

But not like this.

'SNOW STOP LAUGHING THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!' I yelled, squirming in discomfort due to the recent adjustments under my tightly held duvet.

He continued to laugh and it dawned on me I had no idea what to do. I couldn't ask anyone for help now could I? I was a Pitch, if I ruined my families image like this, which I already did by being a Vampire and helplessly homosexual in my fathers eyes, I would be disowned. 

I would probably disown myself.

Why did he have see?

Him of all the fucking people in Watford and the whole entire world. Why in our final year, the last year I had to make him see me as I wanted him to. I bet no-one had fucked up this royally in front of their crush his bad. I should be fucking proud of myself. Proud of myself for being a complete and utter idiot. 

I'm so glad Fiona wasn't here though. She still wouldn't stop teasing about the whole numpties ordeal.

'Snow' I whispered, a deadly glint in my sleep-crusted eyes.

He immediately stopped laughing at me, obviously his attention had been caught by my scary demeanour. Vampires had that effect. 

'If you breathe a word of this to anyone, even Bunce' I continued, my deathly whisper getting nastier by the second,  
' I will end you'. 

He gulped and then giggled. 

Thats right. Simon Snow fucking giggled. 

In my presence.

How could he do this to me?

'SNOW I MEAN IT' I yelled once again, getting riled up. 

'Alright' he sniggered, making his way to the door and his beloved cherry scones, 'I won't tell anyone, I promise. Have fun in classes today Baz!' he called, continuing to walk to the breakfast hall.

Fuck. I had forgotten about that.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Penny

 

This wasn't the first time Simon and Baz had been late to breakfast, but that didn't make it a normal occurrence. Simon being late to breakfast was as rare as an eclipse; it just didn't happen that often at all.

It was normally an argument with Baz that kept him from his beloved food and even then he didn't dawdle; he was hardcore about his scones and he wouldn't let Baz keep them from him.

I smiled to myself, looking down to my tea. Simon really was oblivious to Baz's feelings wasn't he?

He had absoloutley no idea whatsoever. 

It was rather amusing because to me it was so obvious that the only reason Baz kept Simon from breakfast sometimes in an argument was because he wouldn't see him again until after supper. He sure had a funny way of cherishing time with his love though; that was plainly obvious.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thumping of footsteps and I instantly knew it was Simon. That unelegant, elephant walk was recognisable every time. I looked up with a smile and a 'Good morning' and the look of laughter and humour that graced his sleepy morning face was a surprise.

Had Baz connfessed? Had Simon gained a boyfriend during the night?

'What you smiling about this early in the morning?' I said to him, quirking my eyebrow in question.

He shook his head, still smiling, his shoulders still quaking with slight laughter, whilst he buttered a cherry scone. 'Oh Pen, I wish I could tell you but you will find out today at some point' he began shaking with laughter and laughter was seeping from his full mouth, 'you'll fucking find out but I'm warning you, you will most likley die of laughter'.

 

Simon

 

At breakfast, Penny wouldn't stop trying to get out of me what had made me laugh that morning. 

I wouldn't tell her though, even it was Baz. I was a man of my word.

'Oh please Simon' she pleaded, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes, 'I deserve to know! I'm your best friend for Morguana's sake!'. 

I smiled.

'Nope' I said, spreading butter lovingly on my scone. I heard her huff and I knew that was Penny giving up. That was her giving up sigh. That was the same sigh she gave me when I told her I had been stalking Baz all day. I remember she didn't sound that surprised though.

Penny went back to her tea, stirring it and looking around the hall. 

She frowned, her glasses moving forward on her nose due to the sudden movement of her face. 

'Where's Baz?' she asked, searching for the vampiric bastard with curious spectacled eyes. 

I almost laughed again but I stopped myself because I wanted to avoid the questions that would be shot continuously again.

For some reason, I really wanted to honour the promise I had made to Baz.  
It made me feel uncomfortable thinking about breaking his trust which was so stupid. The guy was evil.  
Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either.  
> This started off as a joke but I am seriously considering making this longer because it is so funny to write XD  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
